


Last Day at 2Fort

by Werewolfqueen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfqueen/pseuds/Werewolfqueen
Summary: The war has ended and the merc say their goodbyes.





	Last Day at 2Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pleased people are enjoying my work. It is the best feeling in the world and it makes me ridiculously happy so thank you very much. That being said I hope everyone enjoys this piece and have a good day.

The war was over. 

 

It was all rather sudden, one day fighting and the next a voice over the intercom system that neither of the teams had heard before told them to pack up and go home. They didn't even know for sure who had won, but both teams did as they were told.

 

The Red team had a last meal together and a good booze up, the Demoman coming into his own, supplying everyone favorite drinks. It had been a night to remember, everyone sharing their proudest and funniest stories from over the years and cheering to everyone's good health.

 

The next morning however the mood had mellowed.   
The Medic and the Heavy left at the first sign of light creeping its way over the cliff face, heading off to catch the first plane to Europe, they were planning on taking their time getting to Russia. They had made their proper good byes in the small hours of that morning before everyone had finally turned in and only the Pyro and the Solider were there to wave them off. 

 

The Scout was the next to go, ducking his head bashfully when a goodbye or well wish was sent his way. He quickly crammed down his hat and bounded aboard the shuttle bus headed towards Boston.   
The Spy silently followed him in his dark green Plymouth Barracuda, mumbling something about having to keep an eye on the boy. He made his exist quickly and quietly, without fuss or faff as was his way. Just a solemn nod to the men who he had worked and lived with for the past few years and he was gone, in a cloud of soft desert dust. 

 

Demo and Soldier climbed into the Scot's battered up van, they were excitedly planning trips to try and locate mystical creatures and folk of legend. Starting with the Loch Ness monster, that way Demo could pop in to see his mum. A hearty farewell and a bellowed patriot slogan and they were off. The old van spluttering over the horizon as the hot sun rose in the midday heat.

 

The Engineer and the Pyro were packing up their final bags, Engie making sure everything was secured down for the long road that would eventually lead them back to Texas.   
The Pyro was bouncing up and down excitedly checking their bag for the fourth time that day to make sure all their favorite coloured pens and craft equipment were safe, after all it wouldn't do to leave any of it behind. 

The Texan had decided a long time ago that when the end of the fighting did occur the Firebug wouldn't be turned out on their own. Engie would make sure that they always had a roof over their head and a warm meal in their belly, and if that meant them moving in with the Engineer then so be it. Besides there were worse companions to be found.

 

"Alright, then." the Texan said after checking the cases just one last time. "That ought to do it". 

The Pyro clapped their hands and bounded into the passenger seat, leaning out the window expectantly.

 

"Now, Stretch." Engie turned to face the lone tall man awkwardly. "If it don't turn out the way you planned, I want you to come find us in Texas. We'd love to have you as a guest". 

 

"Thanks, Mate" the Sniper replied, swallowing hard at the lump that was forming in his throat. The two had always been close, and shared things that they hadn't with other members of their team, but it wouldn't be professional to break down at the last minute. 

The taller man stuck out his hand. It was quickly pushed aside as the smaller man pulled him in to a bear hug. The Sniper returned the contact, willing himself to keep it together. Quickly letting go and ducking his head, the Engineer got into the driver's side of the van and started up the engine without another word. 

Pyro lent out the window and waved enthusiastically and the pair pulled from view.

And then the Sniper was alone.

 

In the past three years he hadn't been on his own in the base. He found it unnerving. He'd gotten used to the small dysfunctional family that had formed after so many years working together, and now they were gone.   
In the wild out back of Australia he had been used to his own company and dealing with the solitude for days on end. He had even convinced himself that he preferred it that way.

 

But as the silence loomed over him like a cold hand, he realised he didn't want to be alone anymore. 

 

He looked over at the base one last time. The tall aging structures would probably be claimed by the winds and sands in a few years time, it was amazing that they had lasted this long with such a harsh climate. The call of a far off buzzard echoed around the empty base.

The Marksman consulted his watch for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The hands made it to be about quarter to two. They were supposed to have met up at this spot about fifteen minutes ago.

 

The small stone that had been sat in the Snipers stomach since the war was declared finished felt more like a boulder at that moment. His lips felt dry and cracked, his teeth nibbled a loose bit of skin on his lower lip nervously. He prayed that he wouldn't be made a fool of. 

It was the first time in a very long time that he had put his trust in someone. After all the careful plans and time spent getting his hopes up, he didn't know what he would do if it all came to nothing, if he had turned out to be nothing but a convenient distraction during the war. 

 

His stomach tightened at the thought of trailing after the Engineer and admitting he'd been wrong, that he'd let someone take advantage of him. The mere thought caused a sickening clamminess to prickle across his skin, causing a cold bead of sweat to trickle down his face.

 

Surly he couldn't have misjudged someone like that. Not after all the things they had been through together.

 

A hot breeze rustled the man's clothes though it did little to offer any relief from the baking sun. He would soon have to find shade, but that would mean leaving the agreed upon location. He swallowed anxiously before checking his watch again.

 

"Oh, Please, Bushman. I'm not that late" came a rich silky smooth voice behind him. 

The Sniper spun round quickly, a smile spread across his face as he saw the Blu Spy standing a few feet from him smoking a cigarette, a large leather suitcase sat next to him on the soft yellow sand. 

Seeing the man that he had been with for the best part of two years made the Sniper's previous feelings of dread and self doubt seem like long forgotten dreams. 

"I thought you weren't coming" he mumbled self-consciously.

"And miss out on the greatest adventure of my life?" the Spy asked, walking up to the taller man, flicking his cigarette away before laying a tender kiss on his lips. "Not for all the wine in Tuscany, I just wanted you to say your good byes without any interruption".

 

The Aussie grinned before returning the kiss. The relief that spread over him was a delicious tingle that traveled from the tip of his ears down to his toes. The hard stone of anxiety had lifted from his stomach and was replaced with a fizz of excitement.

"Now, come on. I do believe I've had enough of this place to last a life time" the Frenchman said casting a final dismissive glare over 2Fort before heading towards the Sniper's camper van with his case.

 

As they settled themselves in their seats the Marksman turned to the Spy.

"You know, if we're going to live together. Don't you think you should tell me your name?" .he asked. "After all you know mine".

Spy thought for a moment.

"Ah, but my dear, Lawrence. If I told you that, I would have to kill you" he replied before laughing and lighting up another cigarette. 

The Sniper joined the laughing as he started the engine. He decided not to press the matter, he was sure that once they were away from the base and all its memories the Spy would relax. 

 

As they traveled down the road, kicking up dust and stones they wound down the windows and let the hot air whip round their faces, the sun's hot rays were beating down and Bob Dylan's voice crackled from the radio.

 

The Sniper stole a look at the handsome Rouge, sitting lost in thought, a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

He couldn't believe that after all those years alone it was when he entered a war zone of all places that he had found someone who intrigued him and cared for him like the Blu Spy did, and now they were finally together ready to face the world and he couldn't wait.


End file.
